


ha ha idk

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aromantic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: babyonew asked: Jongyu date night ^u^“Date night is any night you take me on a date,” Jonghyun says slowly, like that should be obvious, like their date night hasn’t been Thursday since they got together.tumblr





	ha ha idk

“Jinkiiii…?” **  
**

“Hmm…?”

“Jinki, sweetie, baby, sweetie honey bunny true love of mine…?”

“You’re aro.” Jinki looks up from his phone to quirk a brow at Jonghyun, who’s peeping at him from around the corner of the wall. Jonghyun’s big eyes blink innocently at him under mussed silver hair as he gives a tiny little wave, a tiny smile that Jinki can’t see other than the lifting of his cheeks. He looks sleepy and a little loopy, like he always gets after he takes an afternoon nap.

“Jinki my love,” he repeats, slinking into the living room and ignoring Jinki’s fact. His white hoodie swamps him, falls passed his hands and almost his knees, and his bare feet poke out of long sweats. Despite looking like a rumpled mess, he floats with an exaggerated amount of grace across the carpet to where Jinki is lounging against the couch. He flutters the hem of his hoodie out like a dress as he lowers himself down into Jinki’s lap and slips his arms around his neck. Jinki feels up the front of his hoodie for the pocket, slipping his phone in there so he doesn’t lose it under the couch again. “Jinki,” Jonghyun says for a fourth time, and Jinki puts his hands on his waist with an amused smile.

“Yes?” he asks. Jonghyun nuzzles him, brushes his lips against his cheek, wiggles in his lap.

“It’s date night,” he says, a tiny pout pulling the corners of his lips down.

“Wait, what?” Jinki almost sits up straight before he remembers that it would unsettle Jonghyun; instead, he fumbles back in his hoodie pocket for his phone again. It can’t be Thursday already. He could’ve sworn it was--Monday. It _is_ Monday. He frowns at the little calendar on his phone, and then at Jonghyun, confused. “No it’s not?” he says, showing the screen to him. Jonghyun tsks, pushing the phone away gently.

“Date night is any night you take me on a date,” he says slowly, like that should be obvious, like their date night hasn’t been Thursday since they got together. Jinki raises his eyebrows.

“Is it?” he asks, smiling when Jonghyun nods pleasantly. He means, yeah, _technically_ that makes sense, but still. “Since when?”

“Since right now,” Jonghyun tells him. He gets to his feet and grabs Jinki’s hands to tug him up with him. “Our relationship is getting stale. With a _schedule_ and shit. I don’t like it.” He shakes his head and tugs Jinki towards the bathroom, presumably to get ready for their new date night. An incredulous laugh falls from Jinki’s lips as he follows.

“We’ve been dating for like, four months,” he says.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun replies, “and we’ve been on sixteen Thursday dates. That’s so boring. It’s like I don’t even love you anymore.”

“Oh my god,” Jinki laughs, lifting the hand that Jonghyun isn’t latched onto to muffle it. Jonghyun throws him a sly little smile over his shoulder. Jinki shakes his head fondly. “Well, I guess you’re right,” he concedes. “We need more dates to rekindle your undying love.”

“Hey.” Jonghyun stops just outside the bathroom door, turns, and pokes Jinki in the chest a little too hard to be entirely playful. “What did I tell you about aro jokes?” he asks. He frowns up at him, poking his finger up his neck gently. Jinki does his best to look guilty while trying not to giggle.

“Only you,” he says, swatting Jonghyun’s hand away. “Sorry.”

“Hmmm,” Jonghyun hums. He squints at Jinki suspiciously for a moment in which Jinki actually really starts to feel guilty for forgetting. He’s just such a sucker for bad jokes. He can’t help it. After a moment, though, Jonghyun smiles. “Okay,” he chirps, rubbing his whole hand around Jinki’s neck instead and tugging him down for a kiss. “Now come on. Where are you gonna take me?”

“Excuse me?” Jinki asks as Jonghyun pulls him into the bathroom and hands him his toothbrush. “This is your idea? Where do you _want_ me to take you?”

“Okay, I can’t do _all_ of the work for us, Jinki,” Jonghyun says. He slips into the bedroom for a second and when he comes back he has a lump of folded clothes in his arms. He pulls his sweater over his head, then grabs a grey cardigan from the top of the pile to try on. “Surprise me,” he shrugs. Jinki snorts as he wets his toothbrush. _Surprise him._ Sure. He _was_ disappointed the other day about how they didn’t have time to try out that new barbecue place. Maybe they’re not too crowded now.

“Are we still going out on Thursday, though?” he asks after he’s spit out his mouthwash and Jonghyun has switched between the grey cardigan and a light blue t-shirt three times. He had actual plans for Thursday and he doesn’t want to have to cancel them.

“Mmm, if you want,” Jonghyun shrugs. “And Tuesday and Wednesday and any day,” he says. “Whenever we’re free.”

“Hmm,” Jinki hums. That seems a little too unplanned for him. He’s not good with short notice stuff. He’ll have to remember to bring that up over dinner later. He stops Jonghyun from taking the cardigan off another time and fixes the hem of it around his hips. It looks better and it’ll be better for when it gets cold later anyway. “Wear your black jeans,” he tells him next, since he knows that he’ll probably spend another ten minutes trying on every pair of pants he has if Jinki doesn’t stop him now. He watches as Jonghyun purses his lips, looks at himself in the mirror, looks down at his sweats, back to himself, and shrugs.

“Good choice, honey bun,” he says. He leans up to press a little kiss to Jinki’s cheek, then slips passed him to the bedroom again and flutters his fingers against his arm as he goes. Jinki grins after him. Lovey-dovey little shit.


End file.
